


Tumblr drabbles

by milkywaytears



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaytears/pseuds/milkywaytears
Summary: prompts, drabbles, and random things from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Blue | Vicky/Green | Brian, Blue | Vicky/Polly Geist
Kudos: 7





	1. Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vicky and Vera’s friendship in the fanfic “the love lead and the undead,” it’s good and you should read it!  
> Whoever’s getting married to Vicky is up to the reader, go nuts!  
> Papa Oberlin is the one giving away Vicky, I wanted to make that clear since my writing is all over the place haha

“You weren’t nervous on your first heist,” Vera tsks as she pulls Vicky’s hair into a neat bun. “But your wedding day has you falling to pieces? Sit still!”

Vicky giggles and then says, “sorry, I can’t help it.”

She hasn’t been able to stop smiling since she woke up that morning, her entire body was buzzing with excitement. The second they slipped the dress on her, her composure was gone.

“You look great Vick,” Valerie says as she finishes her eyeliner. “God, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Val,” Vicky takes one last look at herself in the mirror. “ I can’t believe it’s happening!”

Vera pulls her into her arms and hugs her tight.

“Believe it.” Vera kisses the girl’s forehead, “one dream down, several more to go.”

Vicky sniffles as Valerie joins their hug.

Valerie laughs, “Hey, no tears I just finished your makeup.”

There’s a tap on the door before it cracks open.

Papa Oberlin peaks his head in, “it’s almost time, my dears. Is she ready?”

“Yep,” Vera says as she puts Vicky’s veil in place.

Vera and Valerie leave to take their places. Vicky smiles as she remembers when Papa Oberlin offered to give her away, he hugged her tightly and said she was practically family. She truly owed the Oberlin's for all they’ve done and given her.

“Ready?” He asks as he offers his arm.

She hooks her arm with his, “ready.”


	2. Coven AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene won’t leave my head.
> 
> So I was thinking about a slight coven au? If that makes sense?

So like the coven is fighting the big bad, with Brian as their unwilling non-human sidekick. (He’s only in it for the cash)

But then Faith and Joy are cursed, they turn into stone, and Brian is injured badly because he pushed Hope out of the way of a powerful magic blast. The big bad escapes with Joy and Faith, and hope wheels Brian and the rest of his body parts back to his place. 

There, hope meets Vicky, Brian’s BFF, and roommate.

And Vicky panics because her best friend is literally in pieces and she’s sewing him back together while mumbling “oh my gosh!” Over and over again.   
Brian keeps telling her he’s fine.

(“Vicky it’s okay.”)  
(“Your head is detached from your body!”)

And hope tells her that Joy and Faith were taken during the fight and with Brian out of commission, she doesn’t think she can rescue them on her own.

Then Vicky says,” I think I know someone that can help.”

She pulls her phone and then dials a number. The lights in the house cut off, the wind blows harshly, and then everything around them starts shaking. Things are falling off shelves and it’s hard to keep balance. And then the floor splits open and flames shoot out from below, Hope steps forward with glowing hands ready to fight but Vicky places a hand on her shoulder and says,” it’s alright.”

Damien steps out of the flames, his face breaking into a smile as soon as he sees Vicky. 

He walks over to her and takes her hand into his,” hey doll.”

He kisses the back of her hand,” you called?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: spookyhugsandkisses


	3. First Meeting

Vicky is the first person Brian sees when he wakes up as a zombie. 

He’s freaked out, of course, he has a heart that doesn’t beat, lungs that don’t need air, and a chunk of skin is missing from his face.

The first thing he sees is a girl held together by stitches, her skin already rotted.

She grabs one of his hands and tells him,” hey, it’s going to be okay.”

It takes a while to get used to being undead but she sticks by his side the entire time. 

She lays by him and holds his hands on nights he can’t sleep when he’s afraid he won’t wake up this time.

He holds her tight while rubbing circles on her back when her nightmares won’t let her sleep.

His first year as a zombie is hell, but she’s there to see him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: spookyhugsandkisses


	4. Creepypasta AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea after seeing a mod for creepypasta ro’s, and I love a good beauty and the beast trope.

The coven is chasing after Dmitri, and they meet Vicky who becomes their guide in this world of monsters and mayhem.

One day Vicky is like, “my girlfriend has a lead!” So they plan to meet at the hotel the coven is staying at to come up with a plan.

Cut to the coven meeting Vicky and her girlfriend in the doorway.

“So, this is your girlfriend?” Faith asks while Joy and Hope stare in shock  
.  
And standing next to Vicky, holding her hand, is a ghost. A ghost that rapidly flickers in and out of reality and the only thing they make out of her face is the endless tears.

“Yep!” Vicky chirps, “this is Polly.”

The ghost waves in greeting before letting out a wail that shatters all the windows in the hotel.

Joy, Faith, and hope have to cover their ears.

Joy feels her skull rattle.

Faith’s knees become weak and she nearly collapses.

Hope suddenly feels cold and goosebumps run up her arms.

“She says hi,” Vicky says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: spookyhugsandkisses


	5. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit dark, sorry. Inspired by @segasister ‘s fic “How you lived.” It’s great and you should read it.

She wakes to Polly sitting at the edge of her bed.

“Polly?” Vicky says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

The ghost offers her hand to Vicky, “c’mon.”

Vicky stares at it for a moment and then looks up at Polly. She has a blank stare on her face and Vicky feels a shiver go through her, the other girl just looks at her and waits for her to take her hand.  
Vicky looks back down at the hand and takes it.

Polly gives her hand a squeeze before pulling the other girl to her feet. Polly waves a hand and the closet door flies open, pure red light on the other side, and then they walk through it.

…

  
Vicky isn’t sure how to feel.

She sits on a chair with Damiens jacket draped over her shoulders, glass separates her from Polly and Damien as they stand in front of a man.

Her murderer.

“Welcome to Hell,” Damien says to her killer.

Polly and Damien’s manic laughter bounce off the walls of the torture room.

Her killers tormented screams ring out endlessly, but she doesn’t tune them out.

She can’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: spookyhugsandkisses


	6. Season Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every tv show has that one dark season, Joy decides to pay the big bad of that season a visit. She has an important reason for doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the creepypasta au(?) I know I said this before, but I like the beauty and beast dynamic/trope, and the power of love.  
> Damien translation(s):
> 
> "Hey, Joy."
> 
> "Hey, Doll, I got a meeting with my Dads. Could be awhile."
> 
> "Love you too, Vicky. See ya soon, have fun with the witch."
> 
> (Inspired by the Creepypasta ROs mod.)

One of the Covens' most popular season was the most intense one they've ever been through.

There were close calls.

They spent every episode following a trail of destruction left by the big bed.

There was the big bad's sidekick. Who spent her every waking moment throwing them off his trail.

There was the big bad himself. They didn't learn his name until the two-part finale, but he was always a lingering thought in the back of there minds. They saw the aftermath of wherever he caused destruction.

But in the center of it all, was their nonhuman sidekick for the season. The coven owes her, even though she sees it otherwise.

\----0----

Joy stands inside a circle drawn using chalk, waiting.

Hope is finishing drawing the pentagram inside the circle.

Faith was placing candles, lit, on the outside.

"You sure you're okay with going alone?" Faith asks. "We could all go."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Joy says, nodding her head. "I need to make sure she's okay, and I know that more than one of us would make him suspicious."

Hope groans, "he's so paranoid."

"You can't help but get a little protective of her though, "Faith smiles, a small one, and then lights the last candle.

Joy shakes her head, smiling. Even she got protective of their old friend.

"Just in case," Hope tosses Joy a small bottle of holy water and then says, "Say hi for us?"

Joy catches the bottle just as Faith sets the final candle outside the circle. She pulls out a small vial, full of blood, and pours a drop on the outer ring.

The circle starts to glow, and the lights in the room shut off.

The candles seem to glow brighter.

Joy's body starts to tingle.

Faith says, "Let her know we got all her letters and that we miss her."

Joy nods, "you got it."

There's a flash of red, and then she's gone.

\----0----

At first, Joy feels like she's fly; the air moving around her makes her feel like that.

But in reality, she's falling.

She casts a levitation spell and floats to the ground below. She gathers her bearings and takes a quick look around. The area surprisingly is very green; her feet crunch under grass. Right in front of her lay rows of roses.

"Joy?"

Joy smiles at the voice behind her and turns around.

A girl made of stitches stares at her in shock.

"Hey, Vick," Joy says with a grin.

The girl, Vicky, sprints over to her and slams into Joy, hugging her tight.

"Joy!" Vicky squeals, "What are you doing here? Where are Faith and Hope?"

"I'm Visiting you, obviously," Joy says, laughing. "Faith and hope are busy, but they say h-"

A shadow suddenly falls over them.

Joy looks over Vicky's shoulder and meets the eyes of a Demon. Joy tightens her grip.

A melting halo.

A torso that bleeds eternally.

Eyes, and a permanent smile, that glowed white.

A flower crown, made of daisies, sits atop his head. It would have been funnyl had Joy not witness the destruction he caused in the past.

Damien Lavey. The prince of Hell.

Last seasons big bad.

Vicky's boyfriend.

"Damien, Joy came to visit!" Vicky chirps, breaking the tension.

Damiens voice echoes in Joys mind as he speaks, ""̴̨̋H̸̩̀e̴͍̊y̴͖̚,̵̥̽ ̵̡̂j̵̬̓o̵̪͠y̶̠̔.̸̻͝"̵̼͊"

"Mhmm." Joy esponds, she can hear the smugness in his voice.

Damien tilts his head in Vicky's direction.

"̸͉̈H̵̝͊e̶̼̾y̷̲̎,̵͈̕ ̴̩͑D̴̨̃o̷̡̓l̶͇̈́l̴̦͠,̷̗͝ ̵̞́I̶̖͆ ̷̤̄g̴͓̚o̸̰͗t̸̨̓ ̶̣̆ȃ̸̘ ̶̣̀m̷̥͠e̸̠̒e̵̜͒t̸̜͂ì̸̡n̴̰͝g̴̼͑ ̸̢̛w̷̱̽ì̴̱t̴͇̐h̶̘̿ ̵̟̎m̸̪̒ȳ̸̯ ̷̲̆Ḍ̸̿a̷̡̓d̸̮̓s̵̗̓.̷̝̐ ̴̙́C̴̟͘ȯ̶͓u̷̖̔ļ̸̂d̷̻̒ ̸̳́b̷͓̀e̸̖̒ ̴̗̊ă̶̠w̸̫̍h̴̡́i̶̫̓l̶͕̓ė̸̪.̶̜̏"̸̦̀ Damien says.

"No problem," Vicky says, releasing joy from her hold.

She walks over to him and stands one her tiptoes, him kneeling a bit, and kisses his cheek.

Vicky then hugs him, snuggling to his chest, "Love you!"

"̴̨͝L̶͂ͅó̸͎v̸̱͒è̸̤ ̴͈̚y̷̘̎o̶̞͝u̴͓̾ ̵̩̔t̷̠͝o̶̭͘ǒ̸̯,̵̼́ ̸͇͆V̶͇̐į̵̾c̷̫͐k̴̭͆y̶̕ͅ.̴̻͂ ̸̨̛S̶̡̊e̶̥͗ẽ̴͙ ̵͓̃ỹ̶̤a̶͉͋ ̸̹̚s̸͕̈́o̸̠͐o̶̲͊n̷͙̍,̸̮̎ ̸̙̈ĥ̷͔ã̷͖v̶̻͆e̷̼̍ ̵̑͜f̵̮͘u̴̹͗n̵̺͆ ̸̥̅w̵̻͌i̷̠͑t̶̥̔h̵̢͑ ̷͉̆t̷͓͆h̴͈͂e̷̫͠ ̷͙̃w̷͔̅i̷̻̿ţ̴́c̶̲͝h̴̲̍.̶͕̐"̵̗͑

He takes a step back and disappears in a burst of flames.

Vicky turns around and grins at Joy, "So, fill me in, how have you guys been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damiens sidekick is actually Amira. She's a mercenary hired by Damiens dads to mess with the coven.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: https://spookyhugsandkisses.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: spookyhugsandkisses


End file.
